AH! SE EU PUDESSE ESQUECER!
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Por que aquela era a pior lembrança de Snape? O segredo por trás de Severo Snape...Resolvi entrar um pouco na história da adolescência de Lílian Evans, Thiago Potter e seus amigos inseparáveis Sirius, Remo e Pedro sinto muito, falo muito pouco sobre ele,
1. Chapter 1 UM GAROTO CHAMADO SEVERO

CAPÍTULO 1. UM GAROTO CHAMADO SEVERO

Fazia um calor anormal para um dia de primavera. Severo, inquieto com o calor e ansioso com os exames, acordou muito cedo. Olhou-se de relance no espelho, a caminho do banheiro e fez uma careta de desagrado. A imagem refletida mostrava um adolescente mirrado, pálido, meio amarelado, nariz adunco, olhos negros, cabelos oleosos. Cabelos MUITO oleosos, pensou com desgosto, seguindo em frente para o banho. Não importava o que fizesse, quantos banhos tomasse, quantas vezes lavasse a cabeça, seus cabelos pareciam sempre encharcados de óleo. Ele já tentara todo o tipo de poções e feitiços, e até mesmo vencera seu orgulho para procurar Madame Ponfrey e pedir, discretamente, uma ajuda. Ela também, usando seus conhecimentos, experimentara algumas alternativas, até bubotúberas, sem sucesso. Ele que se conformasse com essa aparência patética. A cara do pai, era o que todo mundo dizia. A não ser pelos olhos, que eram iguais aos de sua mãe, ele era idêntico, igualzinho, ao seu desprezível e detestado pai.

Aquele horrível trouxa grosseiro e mal humorado, que maltratava sua mãe bruxa. Que nunca demonstrara o menor sinal de afeição pelo seu único filho. Severo odiava trouxas. Eles representavam a própria causa dos seus problemas: o seu pai abusivo, a família do pai, que tratava sua mãe e ele como duas aberrações. E, como se não bastasse, era desprezado pela família da mãe, por ter sangue trouxa, por ser mestiço. O "Prince mestiço", o "Príncipe mestiço", era como os primos gostavam de caçoar dele.

Azedo com esses pensamentos, ele seguiu solitário para o café da manhã. Já estava acostumado a ser sozinho. Feioso, péssimo nos esportes, CDF e seguidor das regras, não era uma combinação atraente, ele pensou com um sorriso enviesado e triste. E ele era orgulhoso demais para tomar a iniciativa e se aproximar das pessoas. E, é claro, poucas pessoas se davam ao trabalho de prestar atenção nele e tentar se aproximar. Ele franziu a testa numa expressão de raiva ao pensar nisso. Havia uma única exceção na sua vida: Lílian Evans. O que era uma coisa totalmente surpreendente para ele.

Lílian, uma garota do quinto ano de Hogwarts como ele, era da Grifinória.   
Os alunos dessa Casa e os da sua, a Sonserina, tradicionalmente se detestavam. A Grifinória era conhecida por eles como a Casa dos metidos, arrogantes. Dos bonitões, dos atletas, aqueles que se achavam melhores do que todo o mundo e andavam por aí rindo, aprontando e se dando bem. Sempre. Ele odiava a Grifinória, especialmente aquele grupinho asqueroso formado por Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro. Tiago e Sirius, principalmente. Só de pensar neles, sentia o sangue subir. Tão cheios de si... um pouco de talento no Quadribol e eles já achavam que estavam acima dos outros, que as regras não valiam pra eles... Como detestava Tiago Potter!! Tinha certeza de que, por trás daquela fachada alegre e popular estava um belo de um mau-caráter, egoísta, arrogante... Ah, como ele gostaria de encontrar alguma chance de mostrar a todos o que o "Potter queridinho" era na verdade!! Ele vivia espionando o grupo deles tentando descobrir o que estariam aprontando.  
Bom, mas Lílian era diferente. Ela era sempre simpática com todos, educada, solícita. Ele não podia deixar de falar com a garota, rir com ela, voltar caminhando juntos depois das aulas de Poções.

Severo, às vezes, se pegava, como agora, pensando nos cabelos dela, ruivos, brilhantes e longos, balançando charmosos enquanto ela caminhava. Ou sonhando com aqueles olhos verdes, brilhantes e amendoados. Desde quando vira aqueles olhos pela primeira vez, tivera a certeza: nunca esqueceria deles.

Lílian tinha sido sua amiga desde o início. Ela era sua antítese: simples, alegre, desinibida, popular. E, assim mesmo, vinha conversar com ele realmente interessada no que ele tinha a dizer. Mesmo sem conseguir admitir nem para si próprio, era ela a luz que iluminava seus dias em Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 UMA GAROTA MUITO POPULAR

CAPÍTULO 2.

UMA GAROTA MUITO POPULAR

- Falaí, Severo, que cara é essa? Pensando no quê, hein?

- Verdade, mano, ele não estava com cara de quem está pensando nos exames, não é?

- Não se pode tomar um café da manhã sossegado, por acaso, Lestrange?

Rodolfo e Rastaban, os irmãos Lestrange, eram alunos da Sonserina como ele. Rodolfo estava na mesma turma que Severo, e Rastaban era dois anos mais novo.

- Hmmm... sério, cara, você estava com uma cara... será possível?... Severo, você está apaixonado, cara?

- Apaixonado, o "morcegão" aqui? Por quem??

Os dois se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, como se essa fosse a maior piada. Claro, ele nunca tinha saído com nenhuma garota em Hogwarts. Nem em lugar nenhum, na verdade. Para piorar seu desconforto, bem aí a namorada de Rodolfo veio se aproximando do grupo. Bellatrix Black, tão linda quanto venenosa.

- E aí, garotos, qual foi a piada que eu perdi?

- Ah, nada não... Rastaban respondeu ainda engasgado com a risada.

- Ah, é... é só que nosso amigo Severo, aqui. Pegamos o cara tomando café com cara de apaixonado... e a gente estava tentando adivinhar quem é a eleita... completou Rodolfo, também segurando a risada.

- Hmmm...que interessante... Bellatrix voltou seu olhar maliciosamente para Severo, falando num tom insinuante. - Mas nunca te vejo com nenhuma garota... espero que não seja pela Sangue-Ruim da Evans...

- A EVANS? A Lílian Evans?? Ah, Bella, dá um tempo!

- Ah, peraí você, Rody! A menina é bem...popular! Bellatrix pronunciou a última palavra com uma ênfase irônica especial, enquanto olhava fixo para Severo, tentando decifrar sua reação ao comentário. Ele tinha aprendido Oclumência com a mãe há anos, e era orgulhoso demais pra deixar transparecer qualquer emoção. Ainda meio na dúvida, Bellatrix continuou a falar mantendo o mesmo tom:

- Ah, é... a Lílian Evans faz muito sucesso... vocês se lembram que ela estava namorando o Shackelbolt? Eles até assistiram juntos a partida da Grifinória contra a Corvinal... E ele é da Corvinal, veja bem! Tããããoooo meeeigoooo... pois é, mas a Bertha Jorkins me disse que viu ontem à noite o Bertram Aubrey... sabe quem é, aquele bonitão da Lufa-Lufa? Pois é, ele e a Evans no maior agarramento no corredor do terceiro andar...

- Ei, ei, peraí! Que negócio é esse de "bonitão da Lufa-Lufa" aí, hein? Rodolfo perguntou, num tom meio disfarçado de ciúmes.

- Ai, larga de ser bobo! Eu falei "bonitão" porque é o que se fala dele... Lufa-Lufa, fala sério! Nunca nem olhei! E depois... você está cansado de saber que pra mim só existe você, amor... ela completou, num tom de voz cheio de malícia.

Os dois namorados imediatamente se agarraram, num beijo quase pornográfico. Rastaban franziu a testa, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa, sem prestar atenção no grupo. Foi a sorte, porque parecia que um monstro enorme tinha enterrado as garras nas entranhas de Severo. Sentindo o sangue inundando seu cérebro, apagando qualquer outro pensamento a não ser uma visão imaginária de Lílian e Bertram se agarrando num corredor escuro e deserto. Que bobagem! Essa menina não é nada, é só uma amiga... eu fico com raiva é da Bella, falando mal dela desse jeito... Ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar dessa confusão quando avistou Lílian entrando no Refeitório. Seus cabelos longos e ruivos pareciam dançar, brilhando à luz do sol da manhã que entrava pelo janelão. Vinha sorrindo e conversando com as amigas, Emma e Jéssica. Logo atrás vinha Remo, abatido e pálido de novo. Ela, assim que o viu, interrompeu a conversa e foi atrás dele. Severo pôde ver a expressão do seu rosto mudar, à medida em que começava a conversar com o colega: ficou séria, mas seus olhos verdes faiscavam. E ele viu os dois escolherem um canto da mesa da Grifinória para sentarem juntos e conversar.

- Ahá! Lembrei! Sabia que tinha escutado o nome desse cara em algum lugar, hoje mesmo! Lembrei! O Bertram está na enfermaria! Parece que o Potter e o Sirius azararam o cara: a cabeça dele estava o dobro do normal!

Rastaban finalmente voltara a falar, voltando a rir e fazendo o casal interromper o namoro e também dar risada. Severo conseguiu fingir uma risada e se levantou da mesa.

Carregando a mochila, ele resolveu ir direto para a aula.

- Ei! Severo!Já está indo pra aula? Espera um minuto, quero falar com você...acabo esse suco rapidinho...

Severo encarava Lílian com uma expressão de confusão total.

- Tudo bem com você? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo, vendo a cara estranha dele. – Eu queria saber se você pode dar uma lida no meu trabalho de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas... sabe, pra ver se está legal... tudo bem?

- Claro. Tudo bem. – ele acabou respondendo, num tom mais rancoroso do que gostaria.

- Severo, você está bem mesmo? Nossa, acabei de tomar o café com o Remo, que não está nada legal, mas agora, vendo você... não sei... sua cara também não está muito boa...

- Não, estou ótimo! São os exames, os N.O.M.s chegando, a pressão da coisa toda, o stress...

- Ah, eu sei como é. Mas tenho certeza de que você vai se dar superbem, você é um ótimo aluno! – Ela falava enquanto remexia a mochila procurando o pergaminho no meio da bagunça. Então, abriu um sorriso maior e lhe entregou – Olha, é esse. Depois você me diz o que achou? Sinceramente, 'tá? Pode malhar à vontade...

Ele estava começando a relaxar a fisionomia, esboçando um meio sorriso, quando ela completou:

- Eu tenho que correr, porque vou dar uma passadinha na enfermaria antes da aula. Sabe, fazer uma visitinha rápida pro Bertram... imagina: aqueles dois bobões, o Potter e o Sirius Black, azararam o pobre... ele vai ficar uns dois dias lá se recuperando!

O sorriso morreu na hora. Como ele era ridículo! Que negócio é esse de ficar todo alegrinho porque ela veio falar com você? Ele perguntava pra ele mesmo, com raiva. Ridículo. Eu nunca quis tê-la ao meu lado. Só conseguia pensar, de novo, na imagem dos dois juntos no corredor do terceiro andar, do jeito que imaginava que Bertha Jorkins tinha visto. E então, a raiva tomou conta. Aquela trouxa, sangue-ruim! Jogando charme pra tudo quanto é lado... Aposto que ela só finge que se importa, que presta atenção no que eu falo. Na verdade, só quer pedir favor. Claro que vai escolher entre os "bonitões" cabeça-oca pra namorar.  
Lílian saiu afobada, sem perceber a mudança nele.


	3. Chapter 3 GAROTOS

CAPÍTULO 3. GAROTOS...

"...São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos  
Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos..."

Garotos- Leoni

Severo resolveu aproveitar o tempo livre depois da aula de Transfiguração para ler o trabalho de Lílian. Caminhando devagar pelo gramado, escolheu uma sombra que parecia mais fresca – os cabelos já engordurados o suficiente- e ia abrindo o pergaminho, quando ele notou, bem perto dali, os detestados Thiago Potter e Sirius conversando. A tentação de descobrir o que eles estariam tramando dessa vez foi mais forte, e ele resolveu se arrastar discretamente para mais perto e escutar a conversa.  
- Mas me explica uma coisa de novo, Pontas, já que a gente tem que cumprir detenção juntos: por que foi mesmo que a gente azarou o Aubrey?  
- Ah, Almofadinhas... sei lá... o cara é muito metido a bonitão... todo sério, certinho...  
- Ah, ta... só pra saber. Quer dizer que isso não teve NADA a ver com o fato dele estar namorando a Lílian Evans, né?  
Sirius, apoiado displicentemente num tronco de árvore, olhava para o amigo com uma sombrancelha levantada e tentando disfarçar um sorriso. Thiago sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e desviou o olhar antes de responder, sorrindo também.  
- Ah, não amola! Foi bem divertido, não foi?  
- Bom... com certeza isso foi! Viu só o tamanho que a cabeça dele ficou?  
Os dois riam abertamente quando Remo se aproximou. Thiago, então, aproveitou para comentar, tentando parecer casual:  
- Nosso amigo Aluado aqui é que dá sorte com a Evans... os dois são monitores juntos... toda hora estão de conversinha... tomando café no cantinho...  
Lupin, um pouco embaraçado, correu a se explicar:  
- Olha, não é nada disso! A Lílian é uma menina muito legal, a gente é amigo... quer dizer, ela percebe que eu... vocês sabem, eu fico mal de tempos em tempos...  
- Sei... aquele seu "probleminha peludo"... – Potter completou, percebendo a dificuldade do amigo.  
Lupin sorriu antes de completar:  
- É. Olha, ela é ótima. Não podiam ter me dado parceira melhor na monitoria. E ela é inteligente, esperta... às vezes eu acho que ela já percebeu, sabe ... o problema. Mas é gente boa demais pra tocar no assunto sem que eu conte primeiro.  
- Ei, ei... não vá me dizer que você é a fim dela!!  
Thiago fez a pergunta em tom de brincadeira, com um sorriso no rosto, mas deixando escapar uma sombra de ansiedade no tom de voz. Os amigos perceberam, mas ninguém quis comentar. Lupin sorriu e respondeu tranqüilo:  
- Fica frio, Pontas. Não é nada disso. Não sou fã das ruivas. Meu negócio são as morenas... e acenou com a cabeça de leve na direção de Emma, que passava por ali, lendo distraída. Depois de alguns minutos observando a menina, completou: - Mas a Evans é especial, cara, gosto muito dela... como AMIGO.  
- Ela é o máximo! Aqueles olhos verdes dela...  
- Bom, isso é verdade... não tem quem não note, concordou Sirius. E completou, sério:  
- Mas eu não entendo como é que você, com esse seu charme todo, parece que tem cada vez menos chance com ela...  
- Sei lá... parece que toda vez que eu chego perto acabo bancando o idiota...  
Thiago começou a brincar com um pomo de ouro que tirou do bolso das vestes. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele acabou comentando:  
- Sabe o que me irrita? Ela fala até com o Ranhoso!! Tem dó, o cara é o fim da picada! TODO MUNDO detesta o cara...  
Sirius abriu um sorriso irônico.  
- Ah, mas isso não quer dizer nada, né, Pontas? Vai me dizer que você acha que o Ranhoso tem um mínimo de chance com ela?  
- Ah, não, claro que não... mas ...  
Remo, que continuava acompanhando a conversa, mesmo entretido com uma lição inacabada, resolveu filosofar:  
- Olha, eu acho que as garotas são um mistério. Deveriam ensinar em alguma matéria pra nós como lidar com elas, como entender o que elas pensam...  
- Ah, se isso fosse matéria pra cair nos exames de N.O.M.s eu estava ferrado... completou Thiago, ainda pensativo.  
Severo estava tão entretido na conversa, que não notou que Sirius tinha acabado de perceber seu esconderijo.  
- Olha só quem está aqui tentando escutar nossa conversa...Expelliarmus!  
- Vê se te enxerga, Ranhoso! Querendo meter essa napa na conversa dos outros? Thiago, irritado por pensar no que Severo tinha ouvido daquela conversa, e percebendo que ele tentava alcançar a varinha que tinha voado longe, emendou rápido:  
- Impedimenta!  
Remo resolveu intervir, dividido entre o papel de monitor e a amizade:  
- Ei, Pontas! Almofadinhas! Vocês já têm detenção pra cumprir por causa do Aubrey, lembram? Se alguém vê isso, a situação pode ficar preta...  
- OK, vamos embora... daqui a pouco o efeito passa e esse mané pode voltar a tempo da próxima aula...  
Os três saíram, seguindo em direção à próxima aula, deixando um Severo pálido de ódio e humilhação parado ali.


	4. Chapter 4 AULA DE POÇÕES

CAPÍTULO 4. AULA DE POÇÕES

Poções era uma das aulas favoritas de Severo, perdendo apenas para Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Sua mãe era uma ótima preparadora de poções, e ele se orgulhava de usar os livros dela nas aulas. A combinação de arte e ciência no preparo das poções o atraía, e ele conseguia enxergar beleza em um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a cintilar, misteriosa. Adorava descobrir o poder dessas misturas de líguidos que podiam causar tantos efeitos variados, e tinha aprendido com a mãe que era possível experimentar e conseguir resultados ainda melhores do que diziam os enunciados do livro-texto. Claro, sem falar que sua mesa ficava bem ao lado de Lílian Evans. Lílian também era uma ótima aluna de Poções. Ela era, sem dúvida, a favorita do Professor Slughorn. As suas respostas rápidas e inteligentes sempre rendiam dezenas de pontos para a Grifinória toda aula. Severo ficava dividido entre a amolação de ver a Casa tão detestada ganhando pontos e a admiração pela colega.

Logo atrás deles sentavam-se sempre Thiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Os quatro estavam sempre ocupados em fazer a maior bagunça possível bem debaixo do nariz de Slughorn. Severo desprezava esse tipo de comportamento em aula. E o mais detestável era saber que, apesar dessa prova óbvia de falta de atenção e maturidade, eles conseguiam sempre se sair razoavelmente bem nos exames.

Mas quando Thiago conseguiu explodir o que deveria ser uma Poção da Paz, fazendo seu caldeirão soltar faíscas multicoloridas, o Professor Slughorn teve que decretar a aula como encerrada, enquanto tentava desfazer a confusão. Os amigos riam disfarçadamente do que parecia, agora, uma exibição de fogos Filibusteiro, e eram cercados por um bando de garotas que praticamente babavam de admiração. Irritado, Severo guardava distraído o material, quando Lílian veio falar com ele:

- E aí, Severo, já leu meu dever?

- Hm, Evans, desculpe, ainda não tive oportunidade, respondeu, um pouco embaraçado.

- Sem problemas... contanto que seja antes da segunda feira... e aí, está melhor?

- Melhor? Ele virou-se para encará-la confuso.

- Bom, eu achei que você não estava muito bem hoje de manhã, lembra? Depois, vi que chegou meio atrasado na aula...

- Não, estou ótimo. Obrigado pela preocupação.

Ele tinha que admitir que a simples constatação de que ela notava a sua presença o deixava num misto de excitação e desconforto. Tentando prolongar um pouco a conversa, mas livrar-se do embaraço, ele mudou de assunto:

- Parece que o Potter conseguiu realmente causar impacto hoje...

Lílian ficou séria, e deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência, virando-se para dar uma olhada rápida na confusão.

- É, ele parece ter esse dom, não é mesmo? Ele e Sirius são realmente bem crianções. Um desperdício de talento, se quer minha opinião... talvez seja um tipo de efeito colateral do excesso de talento.

- Excesso de arrogância, isso sim!

Lílian voltou a sorrir, quando respondeu:

- Acho que o problema dele é excesso de tudo: talento, inteligência, cara-de-pau, arrogância, admiradores e fãs...

- ... Dinheiro..., Severo deixou escapar sem perceber, pensando nas dificuldades da sua família.

- Bom, se ele tem dinheiro eu não sei. Só sei que o pai e a mãe dele são bruxos... e acho que não tem irmãos. Deve ser bom ter bruxos em casa... alguém que também saiba todas essas coisas interessantes que a gente está aprendendo...

- Minha mãe é uma bruxa muito talentosa... deixou escapar Severo.

- Ah, deve ser bem legal... eu vi que você usa os livros dela nas aulas de Poções. Meus pais são trouxa. Eles ficaram muito orgulhosos quando descobrimos que eu era bruxa, e tudo o mais... vibram com as boas notas, e com as histórias que eu conto daqui. Mas não entendem realmente a coisa toda, né? E minha irmã, nossa! Ela odeia toda essa coisa de bruxos e magia, poções, feitiços...

Eles estavam já no caminho para o refeitório, e as amigas de Lílian se aproximaram ruidosas, acabando a conversa. Severo seguiu caminhando sozinho, e nem percebeu a presença de Dumbledore até quase esbarrar no professor. Envergonhado, ele corou de leve enquanto resmungava um pedido atrapalhado de desculpas, mas o professor encarou-o sorrindo. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram por cima dos oclinhos em meia-lua e ele apenas comentou:

- Ela é realmente uma menina especial...

- Como é? Ei, não, não... Severo sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e se odiou por isso. Nunca deixava suas emoções transparecerem desse jeito. Fez uma careta de desagrado. Dumbledore, percebendo, apenas sorriu bondosamente:

- Severo, tenho certeza de que você ainda vai descobrir que sentimentos como esse que você tem por essa menina são a nossa maior força, o maior poder de todos. Nossa salvação, na verdade. Mas vejo que você não está interessado no momento na minha opinião a esse respeito... vamos lá, você também deve estar com tanta fome quanto eu.


	5. Chapter 5 A FINAL DE QUADRIBOL

CAPÍTULO 5. A FINAL DE QUADRIBOL

As semanas passaram arrastadas, enquanto o stress para os exames dos N.O.M.s aumentava. Todos passavam agora horas na biblioteca, varavam noites fazendo revisão das matérias e treinando feitiços no Salão Comunal.

Mesmo os Marotos, habitualmente os mais despreocupados com exames, estavam, agora, firmes nos estudos. Por conta disso, Hogwarts estava estranhamente tranqüila. A calmaria só foi quebrada quando chegou o dia da final de Quadribol do torneio das Casas, que esse ano era Grifinória contra Sonserina.

Foi um espetáculo. Um sol maravilhoso e um céu sem nuvens garantiram o tempo ideal e visibilidade perfeita. Estádio lotado, tingido pelas cores vermelho e dourado de um lado, e verde e prata de outro, na maior animação. Todos os professores, e até mesmo Dumbledore, compareceram para assistir.

Os dois times eram ótimos, garantindo uma partida equilibrada e muito disputada. Os três atacantes da Sonserina estavam num dia especial, rápidos e certeiros, endiabrados. Logo o time da Sonserina assumiu a vantagem. Mas, o time da Grifinória era valente, e, com muita garra, conseguiu empatar depois de alguns minutos. O jogo ameaçava se tornar violento, porque os jogadores da Sonserina não paravam de cometer faltas violentas, e o placar mantinha-se apertado. Mas então, num momento completamente inesperado, Thiago Potter pareceu ter avistado o pomo. Numa manobra rápida, partiu decidido a toda velocidade para baixo. Parecia que seu objetivo era atingir o chão. Na mesma hora, tanto o apanhador, quanto os dois batedores da Sonserina voaram no encalço dele. A vassoura de Potter parecia uma flecha, seguida de perto pelos três adversários. Mas, quando estavam a poucos centímetros do chão, Thiago interrompeu a descida. Com uma nova manobra muito hábil, inverteu a direção da vassoura e começou a subir, ainda mais rápido do que antes. Os adversários não esperavam por isso, claro, e tentaram brecar, batendo uns nos outros e perdendo o equilíbrio. Ninguém podia acreditar! Era uma espetacular Finta de Wronsky! A torcida foi à loucura, aplaudindo, assobiando, e pulando nas aquibancadas, enquanto os jogadores da Sonserina tentavam recuperar o equilíbrio nas vassouras. As pessoas ainda aplaudiam, mas Potter, que tinha aproveitado a surpresa para vasculhar as redondezas procurando o pomo, fez uma nova manobra. Numa investida muito rápida, capturou o pomo, bem debaixo do nariz do apanhador da Sonserina.

O estádio quase foi abaixo, numa explosão da torcida. Os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa estavam acompanhando o jogo e também torciam para a Grifinória, já que o time era mais simpático na escola. A algazarra era geral. Alguns jogadores da Sonserina tentavam disfarçar as lágrimas, enquanto as meninas do time choravam abertamente.

Logo, um bando de garotas, de todos os anos, de várias casa, cercava Thiago, pedindo autógrafos e beijos e dando gritinhos histéricos. E ele, cercado pelo time e pelos admiradores, ergueu a taça sorrindo e pensando que poucas vezes na vida fora tão feliz.  
Todos seguiram para comemorar numa grande festa no Salão Comunal. Muita comida, cerveja amanteigada e até umas escopetas contrabandeadas de Hogsmead garantiam que a animação se mantivesse pela noite afora.

Thiago foi abraçado pelos amigos, e por dezenas de outros alunos, enlouquecidos com a sua atuação. Ele estava eufórico. Tinha visto, ao levantar a taça, uma menina ruiva de olhos incrivelmente verdes dançando e cantando feliz na arquibancada. Teve a sensação de que, quando seus olhos se cruzaram, havia admiração e simpatia nos olhos dela. Melhor de tudo, ela não estava acompanhada no estádio, nem na festa. Talvez hoje fosse seu dia de sorte mesmo. Resolveu se aproximar do grupo de garotas que conversava animado. Peito estufado de orgulho, cabelos meio despenteados, para imitar o momento do vôo, segurando a taça e o pomo, abriu seu melhor sorriso:

- E aí, Evans, gostou do jogo?

Lílian sorriu corada para ele:

- Ótimo jogo, Potter! Parabéns!

- E cadê o namorado? Não quis vir pra festa?

- Ah, eu e o Bertram não estamos mais juntos...

- Sério? Thiago não conseguia disfarçar a alegria com a notícia. – Ah, bom... pensei que ele não tivesse vindo com medo de ser azarado de novo...

Lílian franziu a testa num protesto:

- Bem, aquilo não foi nem um pouco legal, na verdade...

- Então você topa sair comigo? Ele perguntou depressa, interrompendo o que parecia o princípio de um sermão.

Lílian levou um susto e corou um pouco mais. Mas logo voltou a sorrir, com um ar charmoso, piscando os olhos cor de esmeralda:

- Não sei não... posso pensar no assunto...

Thiago segurou a respiração disfarçando a euforia. Enfim, algum progresso! Hoje, definitivamente, era seu dia de sorte! Resolveu caprichar no charme:

- Bom... então... enquanto você pensa com carinho, eu vou pegar duas cervejas amanteigadas pra nós, que tal? Volto já...

Virou-se e seguiu em direção à mesa, tentando caminhar com o maior charme possível, imaginando se ela estaria ou não olhando pra ele. No meio do caminho, Remo, Sirius e Pedro vieram ao seu encontro gritando:

- Cara, você é o maior!

Ele sorria de orelha a orelha. Envolvido pelos amigos, comentando lance a lance do jogo, principalmente, claro, a finta de Wronsky e a captura do pomo, nem sentiu o tempo passar e o grupo em volta dele aumentar. Sem perceber, um enorme grupo de meninas havia se formado em volta dele, rindo dos seus comentários, piscando e corando quando ele olhava para alguma delas. Ele acabou se esquecendo do tempo. Uma aluna do segundo ano pediu um autógrafo nas costas, ele concordou, sorridente, achando a maior graça quando ela sentiu cócegas. Outra aluna, provavelmente do terceiro ano, (ele já nem prestava mais atenção direito), pediu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e ele concordou, meio sem-graça. Várias aproveitaram a confusão e sapecaram beijocas nele. A noite estava perfeita. Até que Sirius, se aproximando curioso, num tom de voz um pouco mais baixo, perguntou:

- E aí, Pontas? Eu vi você falando com a Evans... contaí, como foi? Vai sair com ela?

- Ai, meu Deus! A Evans!! Eu... eu...eu vim pegar bebidas...

Pálido com a lembrança, Thiago encheu rápido um copo e pegou da mão de Remo o copo cheio dele, correndo na direção onde deixara a garota. Um grupo completamente diferente estava ali agora.

- Ei, vocês viram a Evans? Sabe, a Lílian Evans?

- Vimos sim... acho que ela foi por ali...

- É, acho que eu vi... sentada perto da lareira.

Ele olhou naquela direção e avistou a menina. Ela parecia distraída, olhando o fogo, com uma expressão indecifrável, acariciando seu gato. Caminhou até lá feliz, caprichando na pose e armado do seu melhor sorriso:

- Pronto, Lílian, trouxe sua bebida...

- Muito obrigada, Potter, ela respondeu friamente, sem olhar para ele. - Acho que, se eu dependesse de você, morreria de sede... comentou num tom de ironia.

- Ah, desculpa a demora... sabe como é, né? Mas... e aí? Já pensou? Você topa sair comigo?

Ela virou-se para olhar para ele, os olhos fuzilando de raiva, e disse, quase num sussurro:

- Olhe aqui, Potter, escute muito bem. Você é o garoto mais convencido, mais exibido, mais cara-de-pau... que eu já conheci na face da Terra. Não, eu não quero sair com você. Nunca. Pode esquecer. Pode ficar com seu fanclube e faça bom proveito!

E saiu de lá, rumo ao dormitório das meninas.

- Ei! Peraí! Mas... mas...

Ele murchou. Os amigos, que observavam a pouca distância, resolveram se aproximar.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu agora?

Pedro olhava para o amigo com uma cara meio apatetada. Remo e Sirius passaram o braço pelos ombros dele e tentaram consolar:

- Ah, meninas... quem sabe o que se passa pela cabeça delas?

- Cara, eu acho que você não devia ter deixado a menina esperando...

- Mas... eu só fui buscar uma bebida...

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente:

- Pontas, acho que, uma garota feito a Evans, a gente não pode deixar esperando nem um minuto...

A expressão de Thiago mudou da perplexidade para a raiva.

- Ah! O que foi que eu fiz de tão ruim pra ela, também? Que droga!

E, da raiva, para a tristeza:

- Droga... acho que perdi a chance... Vocês conhecem a Evans, ela não vai ficar sozinha por muito tempo...

Remo concordou, pensativo:

- Ah, isso é verdade. A garota faz um sucesso danado...

Thiago olhou desconfiado para o amigo, mas logo disfarçou. Sirius resolveu tentar uma ajuda diferente:

- Mas, Pontas, por que a Evans, cara? Tem um monte de garotas dando em cima de você... ainda mais num dia como hoje, deve ter fila de garota querendo sair com você... desencana...

Pedro mais do que depressa concordou:

- É verdade, Pontas! Esquece a Evans... se ela não te quer, tem quem queira, oras...

- É, acho que é isso mesmo.

E seguiu decidido na direção de Greta Catchlove, que sorria convidativa pra ele.


	6. Chapter 6 NOMS

CAPÍTULO 6. N.O.M.S.

O assunto dos dias que se seguiram continuou sendo a final de Quadribol. A euforia dos alunos da Grifinória era imensa, e Thiago andava sempre cercado de gente querendo dar parabéns, comentar os melhores lances do jogo, ou simplesmente admira-lo. Faltava pouco para os exames, e o clima na Sonserina estava insuportável.  
Severo passava cabisbaixo pelo corredor a caminho da biblioteca, quando viu, bem à sua frente, o grupinho dos garotos que mais detestava: Thiago, Sirius e Pedro. Eles vinham rindo e brincando distraídos, num momento raro longe dos demais. Severo não resistiu:

- Tarantallegra!!

Imediatamente as pernas dos três começaram a se mexer numa dança maluca incontrolável.

- Eu te pego, Snape!! Você não presta!!

- Se prepara, Ranhoso!!

Ele continuou seu caminho, sorrindo maldosamente. Se ele pudesse azarar Thiago e Sirius de vez em quando, podia até acreditar que havia justiça nesse mundo...

O fim do mês de maio pareceu voar e, de repente, os exames começaram. Todos os alunos do quinto ano entraram numa histeria, tentando fazer revisões de última hora. Ninguém parecia querer conversar muito antes de fazer os testes.

Fizeram as primeiras provas teóricas: Feitiços, Herbologia, Poções, e aquele que Severo mais aguardava: Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Tinha certeza de que fora bem até aí, de que conseguiria passar acima da média em todas. Mas quando terminou a prova de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, sabia que tinha ido tão bem que estava quase feliz. Saiu caminhando do Salão, ainda relendo e saboreando as perguntas do exame, e foi se sentar no gramado, à sombra de alguns arbustos. De onde ele estava, podia ver, a pouca distância, o grupo de meninas da Grifinória, que também tinha acabado o exame, e agora aproveitava o sol. Lílian, Emma, Jéssica, sentadas à beira do lago, tiraram os sapatos e as meias e brincavam com os pés na água, enquanto riam e conversavam. Ele percebeu que, com a ajuda do vento, e por ter a audição apurada, conseguia ouvir o que elas diziam. Mantendo o olhar no caderno de perguntas da prova, aparentando estar absorto no que lia, ele se concentrou em escutar:

- E aí, como vocês foram? Eu acho que fui bem, até agora.

- Ai, Lílian, sei lá... Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Vamos falar de outra coisa senão eu vou passar mal. Emma, conta alguma fofoca pra gente, vai...

- Opa, que horror, vocês estão insinuando que eu sou fofoqueira, é?

As três riram com a falsa indignação da amiga.

- Não, claro, você não é nenhuma Bertha Jorkins... você é só...hmmm...bem informada! Lílian completou com novas risadas.

- Bom, se querem novidades, tudo o que eu sei é que a Tábata Stevens estava consolando a Greta no banheiro agora antes de começar a prova. A garota parece que via derreter de chorar...

- Mas por que??

- Aquela história da festa... ela e o Potter... ai, desculpa, Lílian...mas parece que o Potter e ela se beijaram na noite da festa, mas depois ele não quis nem falar mais com ela no dia seguinte... foge dela como o diabo da cruz...

Lílian ficou levemente corada, mas respondeu com vivacidade:

- Desculpas, pra mim... por quê?

Alguma coisa na voz dela fez soar um alarme na cabeça de Severo. Mas ela continuava falando agora:

- Aquele bobão... olha só ele lá, brincando com o pomo... desarrumando o cabelo pra parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura... ele só não é mais exibido por falta de espaço...

- Ah, Lílian, confessa! A gente é amiga, te conhece... você não tem nem uma quedinha por ele?

Severo sentiu o estômago revirar, e a tentação de olhar para Lílian era imensa, mas ele não podia correr o risco de que elas percebessem que ele estava escutando. Mas então ela respondeu:

- Olha... eu até poderia, vejam bem: PODERIA... achar alguma coisa dele. Mas o garoto não tem nada na cabeça, ele se acha o máximo...dá tanta importância pra uma menina que esquece que está com ela, só pra ficar rodeado pelos fãs que ficam babando por qualquer bobagem que ele faça... um cara que, na mesma noite em que te convida pra sair, não perde tempo e fica com a maior galinha da escola, na frente de todo mundo... só pra no dia seguinte fugir feito o diabo da cruz... Ridículo!...Metido! Ele se acha o máximo? Ah, ta, comigo não. Eu estou fora!!

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele sabia que Lílian Evans era uma garota que fazia muito sucesso na escola. Tinha muitos admiradores, muitos amigos, já tivera vários namorados, alguns dos garotos considerados mais "bonitões" da escola. Ele podia agüentar isso. Que o Potter tivesse a cara-de-pau de convida-la pra sair, ele já esperava... Mas nunca ouvira a menina se referir a nenhum garoto nesse tom de voz... Esse tipo de raiva, ele conhecia bem. Ela não podia gostar do Potter. Não,Thiago Potter, não. O Potter era detestável! Era demais, ele estava fervendo de raiva. Thiago Potter tinha tudo!! Tentou se concentrar na conversa delas mais um pouco.

- Mas, Lílian, então você não está interessada em ninguém no momento? Faz um tempo que o namoro com o Aubrey acabou... Jéssica perguntou, com uma voz marota.

- Não. Só estou pensando nos N.O.M.s... e em aproveitar a vida... riu Lílian.

- Bom, Lily, eu tenho que te confessar que tive medo que você e o Remo... sei lá, vocês são monitores juntos e tudo o mais... vocês estão sempre conversando por aí...

Lílian riu abertamente. Jéssica recomeçou:

- Bom, isso não é parâmetro. A Lily acha papo com todo mundo... até com o Snape, fala sério! Se o Salgueiro Lutador falasse, podia contar que a Lily ia estar lá, conversando com ele...

Elas riram, e Emma acabou complementando:

-Bom, isso é verdade... eu não sei como você consegue!! É sério!! O cara é horrível, mal-humorado, desengonçado...e aquele cabelo oleoso, o que é aquilo, gente? Sinistro, um esquisitão!

- Ai, não fala assim, coitado!

- Coitado? Você tem pena do cara? Ele vive azarando os outros, vive mexendo com Artes das Trevas...

Severo não escutou mais nada depois daquilo. Com a cabeça fervendo, alternando raiva, horror e rancor, ele se levantou, guardou as perguntas do teste que fingia ler dentro da mochila e saiu andando devagar pelo gramado. Nem ouviu o que Lílian respondia às amigas, depois de um aceno de discordância com a cabeça:

- Não é nada disso!! Primeiro, Emma, pode ficar tranqüila: eu nunca fui a fim do Remo, nem ele de mim! Ele sempre teve uma queda por você, sua boba... Ele é, sim, um ótimo amigo, um garoto especial, um ótimo papo. Quanto ao Severo, eu sei, ele é meio esquisito, sombrio... mas também é um menino inteligente, é ótimo aluno... Eu tenho a impressão de que ele é muito sofrido, não sei... talvez por isso seja tão difícil, esse lado orgulhoso que dá essa má impressão à primeira vista...

Emma sorriu, mal disfarçando o alívio.

Jéssica fez uma careta cômica e completou:

- Confessa: Lílian Evans, a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos...

Todas riram mais alto, piorando a sensação de Severo, que agora achava que riam dele. Quer dizer que Lílian Evans, que ele desconfiava que tinha um fraco por Potter, aquele exibido desprezível, tinha pena dele? PENA? Quem era ela pra sentir pena dele? Ele era um bruxo talentoso, ele era inteligente, esperto... filho de uma bruxa talentosíssima! Ele ainda seria poderoso, muito poderoso, tinha certeza! Tinha ambição e inteligência para isso. Ninguém tinha o direito de sentir pena dele, ninguém! Ainda menos ela... E a dor pareceu insuportável.

Ele já começara a atravessar o gramado, distraído, quando Thiago e Sirius se levantaram. Remo e Pedro continuaram sentados, um lendo, o outro em expectativa. Thiago gritou, tirando Severo dos seus próprios pensamentos sombrios:

- Tudo certo, Ranhoso?

Severo reagiu num reflexo: deixou cair a mochila, meteu a mão nas vestes e tirou a varinha, mas Thiago foi mais rápido, gritando:

- Expelliarmus!!

A varinha voou longe, caindo no gramado às suas costas. Sirius deu uma gargalhada e disse, apontando a varinha para Severo, quando este mergulhava para recuperar a varinha caída:

- Impedimenta!!

O barulho e o movimento começou a atrair os outros alunos ao redor. Muitos se levantaram e foram se aproximando, alguns apreensivos, outros divertidos.  
Severo estava explodindo de ódio e despeito, caído no chão, ofegante. Thiago e Sirius avançaram, empunhando as varinhas, Thiago ao mesmo tempo espiando por cima do ombro as garotas à beira do lago.

- Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? Ele perguntou.

- Eu vi, o nariz dele estava encostando no pergaminho – disse Sirius maldosamente. – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.  
Severo podia ouvir as risadas ao seu redor, inclusive a risadinha aguda de Pedro.

- Espere...para ver- ele arquejou em resposta, encarando Thiago com uma expressão de aversão- espere...para ver!

- Espere para ver o quê? Sirius retrucou calmamente – Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?

Eles não tinham idéia de como ele ia ser poderoso, eles não tinham a menor idéia! Severo deixou escapar, aos gritos, toda a coleção de palavrões que ele conhecia, entremeada de todas as azarações que conseguia lembrar, mas com a varinha àquela distância, nada aconteceu.

- Lave sua boca! Thiago respondeu friamente. – Limpar!

Ele sentiu um gosto esquisito e sua boca encheu-se de bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa, que jorravam, fazendo a espuma escorrer pela boca, e ele engasgar...

Lílian, que observava a cena do lago, não agüentou e gritou:

- Deixem ele em PAZ!

Os garotos se viraram para olhar para ela. Thiago, sem perceber, levou a mão livre para os cabelos e tentou ser charmoso ao responder:

- Tudo bem, Evans?

- Deixem ele em paz!- ela repetiu, séria. – O que foi que ele lhe fez?

Thiago pensou em alguns motivos para a implicância: a azaração no corredor, a amizade com Lílian... um conjunto meio vago, que ele quis resumir, tentando aparentar desprezo:  
- Bom, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

Muitos colegas riram, incluindo Sirius e Pedro, mas Lílian continuou séria.

- Você se acha engraçado- ela respondeu, com frieza. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz!

- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans- ele respondeu na mesma hora, para maior desgosto de Severo.- Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Severo provavelmente nunca se sentira tão humilhado na vida. Digno de pena, fazendo papel ridículo, na frente de Lílian Evans! Sua humilhação ainda ia servir para Thiago barganhar uma saída com ela! A azaração de Impedimento que o prendia já estava perdendo o efeito e ele começou a se arrastar pouco a pouco em direção à sua varinha. Só mais um pouquinho, e Thiago ia ver só, ele pensava, enquanto ainda cuspia espuma.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante! Lílian respondeu zangada.

- Mau jeito, Pontas – disse Sirius, enquanto se virava para Severo. – OI!

Mas ele não teve tempo de avisar nem de fazer nada. Severo tinha apontado a varinha pra Thiago, com um feitiço não-verbal, fazendo aparecer um corte na sua face. Thiago também era rápido: girou e, num lampejo, Severo sentiu-se levantar no ar, de cabeça para baixo. Ouviu aplausos, mortificado de vergonha.

Lílian disse:

- Ponha ele no chão!

- Perfeitamente – Thiago acenou com a varinha e Severo caiu.

Enroscado nas vestes, levantou-se depressa, com a varinha na mão, mas Sirius gritou na direção dele:

- Petrificus Totalus!!  
E ele se sentiu paralisar e endurecer, não conseguindo mais se mover.

- DEIXE ELE EM PAZ!! Escutou Lílian berrar. Viu que ela tinha se levantado e puxara a própria varinha.

- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – Thiago disse, olhando sério para ela.

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

Thiago suspirou profundamente e então murmurou um contra-feitiço na direção de Severo.

- Pronto! Você tem sorte de que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

Sorte? Aquilo era demais! Sua dor e desespero não parecia ter limites. Ele se viu gritando, antes que pudesse se controlar:

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

Viu Lílian pestanejar, mas ela manteve a calma e respondeu:

- Ótimo. No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.

O choque o acertou feito um punhal. Ela nunca falara desse jeito com ele, muito menos o chamava de Ranhoso.

- Peça desculpas a Evans! Thiago berrou, apontando a varinha para ele.

- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar. – Agora era Lílian quem gritava. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

- Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o que!

- Despenteando o cabelo só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS!

Virando as costas, Lílian se afastou depressa sem olhar para trás, indo se reunir às amigas no caminho de volta ao castelo.

- Evans! Ei, EVANS! Gritava Thiago inutilmente. – Qual é o problema dela?

Sirius levantou uma sombrancelha, maliciosamente e respondeu:

- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara...

- Certo... certo...

Houve um novo lampejo, e Severo, que mal se recuperara, viu-se re-erguido de ponta-cabeça no ar.

- Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

Remo resolveu se levantar de onde estava e interferir:

- Agora chega, vai, Thiago... daqui a pouco a gente tem prova, vai que passa algum examinador por aqui, você está ferrado, cara. Põe ele no chão, chega...

Thiago murchou um pouco. Olhando para Sirius, na dúvida, viu que o amigo também parecia concordar. Murmurou o contra-feitiço e Severo caiu, embolado, de novo, no chão, ao som de "Ahs!" de decepção e risadas.

Severo se levantou tremendo, enquanto os quatro amigos se afastavam conversando. Sentiu os olhos arderem, e uma vontade louca de quebrar coisas, mas apenas saiu dali, indo direto para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Não conversou com ninguém a não ser os examinadores até o final das provas de N.O.M.s. Lílian nunca mais sorriu pra ele. Ele notou que ela procurava desviar-se do seu trajeto, evitava o seu olhar, sentava-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina nas refeições.

E, desde então, ele passou a observá-la apenas de longe. Via-a sorrir e brincar, conversando animada com os amigos. Via seus olhos faiscarem em outras direções que não a sua. Às vezes sentia uma pontada de remorso, de culpa pelo modo como a tratara. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. As férias chegaram. Ele ia para casa, ia esquecer tudo aquilo. Ia passar nos N.O.M.s, terminar os estudos, fazer sucesso, tornar-se poderoso... 

...

Alguém já leu essa cena antes em algum lugar? Qualquer semelhança NÂO é mera coincidência, claro...  
E, não percam: NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, O FINAL!!

EMOÇÕES!! SURPRESAS!!

"- Lílian, eu te amo!"


	7. Chapter 7 EU SEI QUE VOU TE AMAR

CAPÍTULO 7. EU SEI QUE VOU TE AMAR...

O verão veio e passou, e, com ele, terminaram as férias. Dia primeiro de setembro, como nos outros anos, todos tomaram o expresso para Hogwarts, rumo ao novo ano letivo. Severo achou que as férias de verão tinham passado mais rápido naquele ano, e por isso ele não tivera tempo de esquecer.  
De qualquer maneira, com a volta às aulas, ele tomou a iniciativa de fazer várias mudanças na vida. Passou a andar com um grupo de colegas conhecido como a "gangue da Sonserina": os irmãos Lestrange, Belatriz, Avery, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, e o irmão caçula de Sirius, Régulo Black. Eram tempos de mudança no mundo bruxo, havia guerra, e o lado das Trevas estava tomando o poder. O grupo que ele agora fazia parte era composto de simpatizantes das Trevas. Alguns, como Avery e Rosier, eram filhos de Comensais da Morte. Mas o que ele queria era ser poderoso, não era? Estava no grupo certo. Com eles, Severo começou a compartilhar o muito que já tinha aprendido, com sua mãe, ou por conta própria, de Arte das Trevas. Tudo o que representasse a busca do poder, do controle, o interessava. Com o passar do tempo, ele percebeu que não era mais subestimado pelos colegas. Agora, ele era respeitado, muitas vezes temido.  
Desde aquela tarde de primavera, ele nunca mais tinha procurado Lílian. Agora, embora a classe de N.I.E.M. de Poções fosse menor, ele sentava longe dela. No começo, ele sentiu vergonha e remorsos. Depois, raiva: de Thiago, de Sirius, de Lílian, dele mesmo. Até que, depois de algum tempo, achou que não sentia mais nada. Mas não esquecia.  
A aversão ao grupo da Grifinória – Thiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro - só aumentava. Ele tinha passado boa parte do seu tempo livre decidido a descobrir alguma coisa contra eles. Seguia-os, espionava, escutava conversas. Tinha certeza de que eles compartilhavam algum segredo. Uma noite, observando da janela do seu dormitório, ele viu: Remo estava sendo levado pela Madame Ponfrey para fora do castelo, por alguma passagem secreta que começava debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. O que podia ser aquilo? Tentou segui-los, mas não conseguia passar. Passou a rondar a árvore, observando, pensando em alternativas. Uma tarde, Sirius se aproximou dele, e, como quem não quer nada, lhe disse que havia uma maneira de paralisar o Salgueiro: com uma vara, apertar um lugar determinado do tronco fazia com que ele ficasse parado. Passou noite após noite espionando pelos janelões, esperando uma oportunidade, até ver, de novo, Remo seguindo com a Madame Ponfrey através do gramado à luz da lua. Não teve dúvidas, foi atrás e fez como Sirius lhe dissera. Era uma armadilha! Ele seguiu pela passagem, percebendo que ia dar na Casa dos Gritos. Só tivera tempo de avistar um lobisomem, ao longe, tempo suficiente para perceber que era uma armadilha, quando Thiago Potter, provavelmente desistindo do crime no último momento, aparecera para resgatá-lo.  
Como ele pudera ser tão idiota? Como pudera confiar na palavra de uma pessoa como Sirius? Sem dúvida, não havia pior castigo do que ter sua vida salva por Thiago Potter. Dever a vida justo a quem ele mais detestava. Tinha descoberto o segredo: Remo era um lobisomem. Mas a que preço? E, o que é pior: não podia contar a ninguém. Dumbledore em pessoa o fizera prometer nunca revelar o segredo do colega. O que só aumentou o seu ódio e desprezo pelos quatro.  
Outro verão chegou e foi embora, outro expresso para Hogwarts, outro ano letivo começou: o sétimo e último na escola. Um dia, ficou sabendo pelos colegas que Lílian Evans e Thiago Potter estavam saindo, namorando firme. Racionalizou: era de se esperar. Eles combinam. Nem doeu.  
Numa tarde ensolarada de outono, Severo vinha caminhando, solitário e distraído, depois de uma das últimas provas de N.I.E.M., quando, de repente, num esbarrão, deu de cara com Lílian, e os dois derrubaram os livros, mochilas e pergaminhos que carregavam. Ele sentiu que sumia o ar. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que estivera tão perto dela...  
- Perdão.  
- Ora... Não foi nada, Severo! E ela sorriu, encarando-o com aqueles mesmos olhos de esmeralda que ele achou que tivesse esquecido.  
- Eu ajudo.- Ele respondeu, meio desajeitado.  
Quando acabaram de recolher o material derrubado, ele achou que devia falar alguma coisa antes que ela fosse embora de novo.  
- Soube que você e o Potter estão namorando firme... comentou, antes que pudesse se conter.  
Ela pareceu surpresa, mas voltou a sorrir, os olhos brilhando ainda mais.  
- É verdade! Quem diria, não é? O que eu posso dizer? Aquele crianção... finalmente cresceu. Estamos até pensando em casar logo depois da formatura...  
- Não posso dizer que aprecio a sua escolha... Mas eu lhe desejo felicidades. De verdade.  
- Obrigada!  
Ela encarou-o com uma expressão indefinida e disse:  
- Engraçado, teve uma época no quinto ano em que eu achei que você me odiasse... fiquei meio chateada até.  
- Eu? Odiar você? Severo agora estava perplexo.  
- Sei lá... Fiquei realmente brava quando você me chamou de Sangue-Ruim.  
Ela franziu o rosto numa expressão engraçada quando percebeu o quanto ele estava embaraçado e completou, sorrindo:  
- Mas passou, nem esquenta. A gente fala tanta besteira quando tem 15 anos, não é? Veja só o meu caso: se eu e o Thiago fossemos levar a sério tudo o que dissemos um pro outro aos 15 anos, nunca estaríamos juntos, por exemplo...  
Ele não conseguia encontrar nada para responder, então ela continuou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio:  
- Minha opinião a seu respeito nunca mudou, Severo.  
- A de que eu sou um pobre coitado digno de pena... – ele deixou escapar sem pensar, com um sorriso amargo.  
Mas Lílian ficou realmente surpresa com o comentário. Com ar muito sério, ela continuou:  
- Pena? Nunca, Severo! Sempre achei você um bruxo brilhante. Hoje em dia, embora de uma maneira que eu não imaginava, muita gente também vê isso. O Severo que eu guardo na lembrança é aquele que discutia as tarefas comigo, que usava com orgulho os livros da mãe...  
Depois de uma pausa muito rápida, ela segurou a mão dele, encarou-o e disse:  
- Não desperdice seu talento com essa gente com quem você anda, Severo. Você é muito melhor do que eles. Eu sei.   
E, de uma maneira completamente inesperada, bem típica dela, sapecou um beijo em sua bochecha e disse, afobada:  
- Bem, preciso correr, o Thiago está me esperando... Boa sorte, Severo! Seja feliz...  
E, nesse mesmo instante, vendo-a se afastar correndo, sem olhar para trás, a verdade o atingiu feito um raio, obrigando-o a dizer baixinho o que não tinha coragem de declarar:  
- Eu te amo, Lílian Evans.  
Severo percebeu que odiava Thiago agora mais do que nunca. Porque, mais do que qualquer outra qualidade que ele pudesse invejar, Thiago tinha o que Severo mais desejava na vida, e que sabia que jamais teria: o amor de Lílian Evans. E, tinha certeza disso, ele nunca amaria outra pessoa na vida.

"Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar  
Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar

E cada verso meu será  
Prá te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda minha vida

Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar  
Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que esta ausência tua me causou

Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda minha vida..."


End file.
